


Perhaps

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

One would expect they'd have met earlier. At a convention for clones of Moses, perhaps, Moses crossed with Merlin plus a dash of St. Paul in the wilderness. Perhaps they might have met at a support group, Pipeweed Anonymous. Actually, you would expect they'd have met long before any of that, preventing the rising of one Dark Lord or another, details lost to history.

Perhaps it doesn't matter how they met at all, only that they did, and that now they can swap tricks of the trade and sherbet lemons, then watch the fireworks in companionable silence atop a hill.


End file.
